wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Łza (Byron)
}} Gdy miłość lub przyjaźnie, Naszą poruszą sympatię, Gdy prawdzie w spojrzeniu wyjrzeć trza, Wargi mogą wiać złudzeniem: Uśmiechem lub dołeczkiem, To próbą sentymentu jest łza. Uśmiech jest równie częsty, Ale to fortel hipokryty, By zamaskować niechęć, lub że groza, Obdarzy mnie miękkim westchnieniem, Podczas gdy duszę mówiącą okiem Przyćmiewa, na chwilę, łza. Żar dobroczynności łagodnej, Nam śmiertelnym krainy dolnej, Pokazuje, że od barbarzyństwa czysta dusza, Współczucie topi się, Gdzie tą cnotę czuje, A jego rosa jest szerzona we łzach. Fatum, by żeglował, skłania człowieka, Z podmuchem wichrzyska, Przez fale Atlantyku pędząc, Skoro chyli się nad falą, Co może wkrótce być jego mogiłą, Zielonymi iskierkami jasną ze łzą. Żołnierz nie zważa końca, Dla dziwacznego wieńca, W sławie kariery, co romantyczną; Ale wroga podniesie, Gdy legł cichy w bitwie, A każdą ranę obmyje łzą. Kiedy z wysoką dumą spętany, Wraca do swej młodej panny, Wyrzekając się włóczni posoką strojnej w purpurę; Wszystkie jego trudy są spłacone, Kiedy obejmując dziewczynę, Z jej powieki zcałuje łzę. Słodka scena mojej młodości, Siedziba prawdy i braterskości, Gdzie miłość każdym szybko-ulotnym rokiem gonię, Wiele by zostawić cię lamentu uczyniłem, Dla ostatniego widoku zwrot zrobiłem, Lecz twą iglicę trudno było dojrzeć przez łzę. Choć rozlać mogę przysięgi me, Przed mą Mary nikim więcej, Mą Mary kochać raz tak drogą, W cieniu jej chacinę Pamiętam tę godzinę, Nagrodziła te śluby łzą. Przez innego owładniona, Czy może żyć kiedyś błogosławiona, Jej imię me serce musi szanować wciąż, Z westchnieniem ustępuję, Co raz myślałem było moje, I wybaczam jej fałsz ze łzą. Wy mego serca przyjaciele, Od was się oddzielę, Ta nadzieja mej piersi jest najbliższą, Jeżeli spotkamy się znowu, W tym wiejskim zaciszu, Może się poznamy, skoro rozstajemy się, ze łzą. Gdy ma dusza poleci skrzydłami, Nocy sferami, A me ciało uśnie nad marą swą; Gdy przejdziecie tuż mogiły, Gdzie marnieją moje pyły, Och! zwilżcie ich prochy łzą. Może nie nada nic z marmuru, Nieszczęściu splendoru, Który dzieci próżności wznoszą zań, Żadne sławy zmyślenia, Nie wsławią mego imienia, Wszystko o co proszę, wszystko czego pragnę, to łza. :::::: października 1806. When Friendship or Love, Our sympathies move, When Truth in a glance should appear, The lips may beguile, With a dimple or smile, But the test of affection's a tear. Too oft is a smile, But the hypocrite's wile, To mask detestation, or fear, Give me the soft sigh, Whilst the soul telling eye Is dimm'd, for a time, with a tear. Mild charity's glow, To us mortals below, Shows the soul from barbarity clear, Compassion will melt, Where this virtue is felt, And its dew is diffused in a tear. The man doom'd to sail, With the blast of the gale, Through billows Atlantic to steer, As he bends o'er the wave, Which may soon be his grave, The green sparkles bright with a tear. The soldier braves death, For a fanciful wreath, In Glory's romantic career; But he raises the foe, When in battle laid low, And bathes every wound with a tear. When with high bounding pride, He returns to his bride, Renouncing the gore crimson'd spear; All his toils are repaid, When embracing the maid, From her eyelid he kisses the tear. Sweet scene of my youth, Seat of Friendship and Truth, Where Love chas'd each fast-fleeting year, Loth to leave thee I mourn'd, For a last look I turn'd, But thy spire was scarce seen through a tear. Though my vows I can pour, To my Mary no more, My Mary to love once so dear, In the shade of her bower, I remember the hour, She rewarded those vows with a tear. By another possest, May she live ever blest, Her name still my heart must revere, With a sigh I resign, What I once thought was mine, And forgive her deceit with a tear. Ye friends of my heart, Ere from you I depart, This hope to my breast is most near, If again we shall meet, In this rural retreat, May we meet, as we part, with a tear. When my soul wings her flight, To the regions of night, And my body shall sleep on its bier; As ye pass by the tomb, Where my ashes consume, Oh! moisten their dust with a tear. May no marble bestow, The splendour of woe, Which the children of Vanity rear, No fiction of fame, Shall blazon my name, All I ask, all I wish, is a tear. :::::: 26, 1806. Kategoria:George Gordon Byron Kategoria:Wiersze